Just a Game
by Misheru Fransu
Summary: Sakura now older still loves Sasuke but he has turned evil and now has new friends. She becomes friends with Itachi and Kisame after they save her life. But more trouble follows. Is Sakura still loyal to Sasuke? What events lie ahead? Can Itachi handle it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING:** For mature audiences

**Lemon warning!!!!**

"Sakura, you really should give up on sasuke already. How long do you plan on waiting for him? You really need to move on already. It's been years and your still chasing him. Theirs plenty of other good looking ninjas in the village, I mean choose one of them or something, lord knows they find you attractive. They always gawk in your presence. Sakura? Are you listening to me? SAKURA?!"

Sakura was too busy dreaming about her beloved Sasuke to worry about what Ino was saying. She dreamt of Sasuke and his beautifully body, oh how she ached for his touch, his kiss, she knew she had to have him. Sasuke had been the only guy she had ever liked. She couldn't find the strength in her heart to just give up on him. She stared into the sky, still dreaming and still completely blocking out Ino's annoying voice.

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU! SAKURA! LISTEN TO ME !"

Ino stomped her foot down and brought Sakura back to reality in an instant. She shook her head and then looked straight at Ino and noticed the annoyed expression that laid upon her face.

"Um...did I do something wrong?"

"Sakura...YOU ARE SO NAIVE!!"

Ino yelled so loud people walking by stumbled on themselves and fell to the ground. She turned away from Sakura and began to walk.

"Hey Ino? Where are you going??"

"I'm getting away from you and your Sasuke obsession !" she yelled back at her.

Sakura turned around and walked in the opposite direction. She stared down at the floor as she walked through the village. Only looking up when someone acknowledged her. She continued walking until she reached the path that led to the training grounds and sat down on the moist green grass. She looked around her and saw nothing but trees and shrubs, she never realized how covered in trees the training ground path had become. While observing the surroundings she locked her eyes on Sasuke who was walking with his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead at the forest. She quickly got up and ran after him.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!"

Sasuke halts and then slightly turns his face

"Hey Sasuke, you going to the training ground?"

"...yeah..why?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you. We could train together, you know for old times sake"

Sasuke turns around completely to face her. He never realized how beautiful Sakura had become. Her pink hair had grown long again, it went past her shoulder. Her body had become fit and strong. Her gorgeous emerald eyes shined beautifully in the sunlight.

"Hmm..I don't think it would be smart for you to go with me. You might get hurt. I was planning on doing some heavy training, I don't think you would.."

Sakura ran up to a tree and with all her strength she lifted and uprooted the tree. Sasuke laughed nervously and looked a little shocked.

"It looks like you've gotten stronger"

He couldn't believe she just did that. Hell, he couldn't even do that. He would break his back trying to get that tree out of the ground.

"I guess you can come with me"

Inner Sakura

"SCORE! HE SAID YES!"

Sasuke turned back around to face the path and began to walk into the forest. Sakura followed close behind him smiling and smirking. Sasuke took a quick glance at her and then turned back around quickly. He began to think to himself.

"Why did she look so happy for, we're only gonna train, or are we? Maybe I should play around with her, get her to do something...heh something fun and interesting"

He chuckled and then smirked at the idea. That was the greatest idea he had all day. He looked back at Sakura one last time and then broke into a run. Sakura ran after him as quickly as she could, but she wasn't fast enough, she lost him.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" she shouted at herself

"I should have known he was being too nice, jeez I'm such a moron."

She looked around and decided to just keep walking straight ahead. She began to walk and then quickly stopped when she heard a branch snap.

"Who's there"

she took a kunai out of her bag and walked towards the sound. She heard another branch snap. She threw her kunai into the bush where the sound had came from.

She wondered if she hit whatever it was that was there so she walked to the bush and almost had a heart attack when Sasuke jumped out.

"Heh wow you really are gullible, I can't believe you'd actually think I would wanna train with you. So what if your strong, your still annoying and a burden."

"Why? Why would you mess with me like that, you know all i wanted to do was hang out with you. Why play a trick on me?"

Sasuke looked at her with one eye opened and the other closed

"Because...its fun."

Sasuke began to walk towards her. Sakura walked backwards until her back laid against the tree. He placed his hand on the tree and moved in close to her.

Sakura blushed a bright pink. Sasuke was only inches away from her face.

"Do you want me Sakura?"

He leaned in toward her ear

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He licked her ear. Sakura felt her entire body tingle and become weak. She knew she wanted him but she hesitated. Why did he taunt her, better yet, why did she like it. He pushed up against her making her feel his hardening length.

"Sasuke" she whispered

"I do want you, I want you right now"

Sasuke smirked

"Thats what I thought"

He leaned in and kissed her. Sakura quickly responded by rubbing her tongue against his. Sakura pulled him closer against her body allowing him to feel her breasts being pushed up against his chest. She then breaks the kiss and gets down on her knees and unzips his pants. At first she just began to gently stroke him but then she opened her mouth and took his throbbing member in. Sasuke moaned as Sakura took him in.

she slowly bobbed her head back and forth stopping every once in a while to tease the tip of his member with her tongue. More moans of satisfaction escape from Sasuke's throat. He grabs on to Sakura's soft pink hair and pushes himself deeper into her mouth making her slightly choke. Tears fall down her cheeks.

Sasuke then pulls out from her mouth and pushes her on the floor. He feverishly pulls up her skirt and pulls down her panties and takes off her shirt. He kisses her around her collarbone and then licks down her chest and sucks on her nipples. He nicely bites one and plays with the other. He slowly makes his way down, kissing her tummy and licking her belly button. Sakura felt tingles throughout her body. His tongue on her body made her feel as if a dam had broken between her legs. She grabbed on to his hair as he made his way down to her hot wet core.

"Sasuke"

moaned Sakura as he stuck his fingers inside her, exploring her warm core. He took his fingers out and made her taste herself. She licked her lips as Sasuke went back to business. He licked her again, this time sticking his tongue inside her. Sakura moaned and groaned in ecstacy.

"I want you inside me.."

Sasuke spread her legs and entered his rock hard member into her wet core. He then, with driving force, thrusts into her. She grabs onto his back and sticks her nails into him. He arches his back and continues to shove himself inside her. Sweat drops down his chest as he pushes his way in and out of her body . Sighs of pleasure and the sound of two bodies smacking against each other is all that you heard. He grabs onto her hips and gives her one last thrust, throwing her into sexual climax. Her body shakes and she feels her muscles tighten. Sasuke then pulls out of her and begins to stroke his member furiously. A white fountain escapes from his member onto Sakura's breasts and stomach. He then collapses next to her. Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I knew you liked me"

He pushes her hand away from his hair and throws her a confusing look.

"This is only a one time thing. I mean you do know that right. I just wanted to get some. It was a game Sakura. I played you to get into your pants"

Sakura slapped him so hard his face could have come off. Sasuke recovered from her slap and then looked at her smiling.

"Oh come on, you wanted it"

He spit blood out on the ground and went to put on his pants. He walked out of the forest, leaving Sakura naked and crying on the cold hard ground wondering how she fell for such a dirty trick.

Sasuke smirked as he came out of the forest

"I have her wrapped around my finger"

He chuckled and then disappeared in a circle of leaves.

**END**

This is my first fan fic. I'm sorry if there is any misspelling or OOC.

Momoku Takata


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a game**

**chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Naruto

By the way anything in italics is the character's thoughts.

Sakura wiped the tears off her face and stood up. She pulled herself together and made sure she had all of her undergarments with her. The last thing she wanted was for a young shinobi to come wandering in the woods and find panties or a bra on a branch. She walked to the river that was just east of the village and quickly threw water on herself. Damn did she feel unclean. Sasukes scent was all over her. She bent down and then came face to face with her reflection in the water. Man did she not like what she saw. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. She tried to fix her hair as best as she could and walked out of the forest. While walking back into the village she ran into her old Sensei Kakashi.

"Hey there. Why the long face?"

She lifted her hands to her shoulders.

"I'm fine." she sniffled

"I'm just tired, that's all. I just finished training and I feel sore"

"Are you sure, you don't look so hot"

He lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Jeez you've got a fever"

Sakura began to feel sick and weak. She fell forward into Kakashi's arms.

"Sakura? Sakura? Damn it"

He picked her up and took her to his house. He laid her down on the couch and ran into the bathroom to grab some towels and a bowl of warm water. He dipped the towel into the water and placed it over her forehead. After a few minutes of taking care of her, she finally began to awake.

"...huh..where am I?"

"Your at my house" answered Kakashi

"You collapsed into my arms when I was talking to you"

She took the towel off and sat up on the couch. She looked around and then looked at Kakashi.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"

"No not at all."

"Why do I have a feeling your lying to me. You weren't training, were you?"

"N-no I was"

"No you weren't"

Sakura looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Kakashi what happened. But she needed to tell someone. She felt sick just thinking about Sasuke. Oh how she wanted to kick the shit out of him. He used her. She hated him now, she didn't have any love for him anymore, or so she kept telling herself.

"I was with Sasuke...he..s-seduced me. He used my feeling for him to get me to have sex with him"

Kakashi turned Sakura's face towards him.

"You need to understand something. Sasuke has always been this way. You just failed to notice. You were blinded. Your eyes are open now, but you still need to be careful. Sasuke has done this to many girls already. Ino was one of them."

How could she be so stupid. No wonder Ino told her to stay away from him. It wasn't because she was jealous, she was trying to save her from being hurt. She sighed and then stepped off the couch and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"asked Kakashi

"To go find Sasuke"

She slammed the door behind her and made her way out of the village. Kakashi followed after her. She knew where to find Sasuke. He often snuck out of the village to go meet up with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She knew this because she used to follow Sasuke around everyday, from afar of course. She knew what time he took a shower and even what time he brushed his teeth. Just when she was about to enter the forest that led to the village of rain, Kakashi called out to her.

"Sakura!" he said as he ran up to her

"If your gonna go look for Sasuke, let me go with you. I can protect you. Plus I don't want anything to happen to you. You're a delicate pink flower"

He put his hand on her cheek

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

Sakura smiled and put her hand on his.

"Thank you Kakashi"

She took her hand down and she pointed in the direction that they must go. Kakashi nodded and then they walked into the forest side by side. It was dark out, so the inside of the forest was pitch black. Luckily they were used to the darkness, so they had no problem at all maneuvering there way through the forest. Once they reached the end, Sakura was out of breath. She walked over to the tree and leaned against it trying to catch her breath. They had just went through the entire forest in less than 10 minutes. Kakashi just sighed and sat down against the tree.

"I assume you know where we are going."

"Yes I do. We're going over there" she pointed at the village that lied straight ahead.

"That's where Sasuke is"

She sat down next to Kakashi and laid her head down upon his shoulder. She felt so comfortable with him. He always took care of her and of course she didn't mind. He smelled so wonderful, like flowers. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes.

"Just like heaven" she whispered to herself

Kakashi laid his head on hers.

"You're going to be fine now. No one is ever going to hurt you like Sasuke did. You are too nice of a person to be treated that way. I will take care of you, and make sure you're alright. You mean more to me than you think"

Sakura didn't hear a word of what Kakashi uttered, she had fallen asleep. Kakashi lifted her head off his shoulder and moved her on to his lap.

"You are my pink flower, Sakura, though tainted and hurt, you are still perfect to me"

He kissed her forehead.. His kiss awoke her. She looked up at him smiling.

"Hey there" said Kakashi as he ran his fingers through her soft pink hair.

"You kinda dozed off for a second. And I think its time we get going."

They stood up and walked to the village entrance. They walked in and then stopped to look around.

"Well, well ,look who's here, its my sex bunny"

Sakura froze. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Sasuke. She turned to find him leaning back against the wall of the entrance.

"Naughty, naughty. Following me in the middle of the night."

He got off the wall and noticed that she had brought Kakashi along.

"Looks like you brought a friend. I guess you couldn't just come by yourself, heh no, that would have been a dumb move on your part. But you aren't very bright anyway."

Sakura slowly got closer to Kakashi. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke, just leave her alone"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not a little kid. In fact I'm stronger than you. I could easily overpower you right now if I wanted. My sharingan is much more powerful than yours."

"Enough of this back and forth nonsense"

The figure came out of the shadows. It was Orochimaru.

"Sometimes people shouldn't go to places they don't know, hehe"

Orochimaru threw down a bottle. It broke and exploded a white substance. Kakashi coughed.

_Oh crap its sleeping gas_

Kakashi and Sakura fell to the ground. When they awoke, they were in a dungeon. Sakura had been shackled to the ground and Kakashi was bonded against the wall. They both tried to pull as hard as they could, but it was useless. The chains were too strong.

"...w-where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea" answered Sakura

She looked around and notcied three shadowy figures. She began to shake in fear.

"who's there" she asked

"Let us go!"

The shadows moved closer. They were still covered in darkness.

"hahahaha"

They laughed in Unison. They came out into the light. It was Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto smirking. Now Sakura was really scared. Kakashi yelled.

"what are you guys going to do to her?! i swear if you lay a hand on her, i'll.."

"You'll what?" asked Orochimaru

"You're tied down against a wall. Your not gonna do anything"

He smirked and looked down at Sakura. As did Kabuto and Sasuke

"Looks like we're gonna have us some fun"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

All right so here's chapter 3, it's been asked for and here it is. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for the reviews on the other chapters, its greatly appreciated

_Writing in italics are thoughts!_

**WARNING**: Lemony good stuff

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura looked up at the three in horror. They looked at her with hungry eyes.

_What the hell did they want from her? She didn't have any issues with them__her problem was only with Sasuke, why did they interfere? _

Sasuke bent down to her level and made eye contact with her. He touched her cheek and shot her a devious smile. That smile was enough. Sakura had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen. She shivered at Sasuke's touch. If it wasn't for the shackles that bounded her, she would have already given Sasuke a beating to remember.

"Hmm such a pretty girl like you should have stayed home and curled up in bed" said Kabuto.

"Cause you see if you had stayed home and gone about your life, like you normally do, you wouldn't be here" said Sasuke as he stood up to join the other two.

"But I must say, I admire your courage, pink one. Coming here with only one ninja and yourself takes guts. But you coming here is also a dumb move on your part because I take care of Sasuke, he is my vessel and there is no way I would let a pink haired ninja girl harm him" said Orochimaru as he looked down upon her.

Sakura smiled and then shifted her position. She was now on her knees looking up at the three.

" I would never have stayed home and away from scum like you"

She spat down at their feet.

"Men like you need to put in there place and away from society"

"Is that so" asked Kabuto

"Then I guess whores like you also need to be taken care of"

Sasuke stomped down on Sakura's right hand with intense force. She let out a yelpand then screamed in agony.

"You Bastards!"yelled Kakashi from the other side of the room.

"Leave her alone!"

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and flashed him a grin. Kabuto nodded and walked to Kakashi who was pinned against the wall in shackles. Kabuto looked over at Sakura and gave her a devilish grin, he further struck panic into Sakura.

"W-what's he doing?"

"..."

"W-what the fuck is he doing!!" yelled Sakura .

"He's gonna play around with Kakashi's insides" answered Orochimaru

Kabuto performed hand signals and then stuck his hands into Kakashi's body. Kakashi yelled in agony as Kabuto poked around the inside of his body.

_This was ridiculous, he was torturing__Kakashi! Oh man...this is all my fault, I should never have let him come along. Damn it!_

Kabuto squeezed an organ, not too hard though, just enough to cause some serious pain. Which he did, cause the next second Kakashi went limp. He had fainted due to all the pain.

"You animals! How could you!" she cried

"Relax, he's only unconscious." said Kabuto as he wiped Kakashi's blood off his hands.

"He'll wake up in about 10 hours or so"

Sakura sniffled and buried her head into her hands.

"Aww what's wrong? Afraid? Cause you should be"

Orochimaru snapped his fingers. Sakura's restraints suddenly loosened and fell off her wrists. She looked down and then up.

"Y-your letting me go?"

"N-now lets not get too ahead of ourselves, I'm just making things more interesting" said Orochimaru

Sasuke shot Orochimaru a smile, as well as to Kabuto. They all walked forward causing Sakura to walk backwards into a wall where there was no way out. There were no creases or free spaces, well there was but Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were covering them.

"You know what they say about groups right Sakura??" asked Orochimaru

"..."

"Three is a crowd" said Kabuto

"And four is an orgy" said Sasuke

Sakura gasped and then tried to make a run for it. But it was a useless effort, they pushed her back against the wall.

"Naughty girl" said Kabuto as he undid his pants.

"Yeah real naughty" said Sasuke as he too undid his pants.

Sakura knew there was no way she was getting out of there without being touched, yet she still tired to run away. Once again they pushed her back against the wall, only this time much harder than before.

"Quit resisting. Your not going anyway" said Orochimaru as he pushed him self up against her.

She turned her face. She didn't wanna look at him. Orochimaru opened his mouth and exposed his long snake like tongue. He hissed into her ear and then kissed her. Sakura tried to pull away, but he had to strong a grip on her. If she were to try and pull away any harder, Orochimaru would have bit down on her lip. Orochimaru broke away from her and then let Kabuto and Sasuke in. Kabuto went behind her and lifted her skirt while Sasuke got in front of her and shoved his penis into her mouth. She felt weak and unable to move so she gave in to avoid any problems. Kabuto took out lubricant and placed it all over Sakura's rear. He first stuck one finger in and then two to further relax her anus. He then grabbed on to her hips and shoved himself inside her. Tears fell down Sakura eyes.

_God it hurts so bad! Why does this always happen to me..why must I always be used like this...I am better then this..that's what I have to keep telling myself._

Orochimaru stepped back and undid his own pants. He watched as Kabuto's thrusting put Sakura into her first orgasm of the night and as Sasuke ejaculated onto Sakura's face. Just watching gave him a major hard on. His member began to throb and hurt. He walked forward and lightly moved Sasuke out of the way. He commanded Kabuto to lean back and put his hands on the floor. Kabuto obeyed and did so. Orochimaru picked up Sakura and placed her rear on to Kabuto's member. He then positioned himself in between Sakura's legs and placed himself inside her core.

"Sasuke, her mouth now"

Sasuke once again got in front of her and pushed into her mouth.

_What the fuck was going on???These guys had her penetrated at every hole. I'm sure a turn on for them, but not for me. _

These guys were having the time of their life. They were getting a piece if Sakura's pink flower. They continued to have their way with her until the door to the dungeon flung open. They got out of Sakura quickly and grabbed their clothes to hide their nude bodies.

"This is incredibly sad" said the voice

"And to think that your from my clan Sasuke Uchiha. You're a disgrace."

He walked further into the dungeon. It was Itachi Uchiha.

"I guess little brothers and extremely old men andthat old man's bitchdon't know how to treat a lady"

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know where to find us?"

"I have my ways" he said as he glared at all three of them

In an instant Itachi performed a genjutsu, freezing all except himself. He walked up to Kakashi and undid his Shackles. Kakashi fell to the floor.

"Hey Kisame! You can come in now!"

Kisame entered the room and walked to Itachi.

"Make sure Kakashi gets back to Konoha"

Kisame picked Kakashi up and walked up the stairs. Itachi turned around and walked to Sakura. He wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up.

"Poor girl"

He made his way up the stairs and out of Orochimaru's lair. He looked down at Sakura and then disappeared with her in his arms. When time unfroze, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked around and then yelled in angst.

"Son of a bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

Remember: I don't own Naruto

Itachi lied Sakura down on his bed. He covered her naked body with his black blanket and made sure she was comfortable before he walked out of the room. The living room smelled like a mixture of cologne and heat. It wasn't a pleasant smell but it was home. He walked to the door and put his back next to the wall beside it.

"Where the hell is Kisame?" he mumbled to himself

"How long could it possibly take to drop someone off at a hospital and then come back home"

He sighed and closed his eyes. Images of Sakura's naked body flashed through his mind. Her smooth creamy colored skin, her beautiful long pink hair falling over her breasts. She was very beautiful. He had saw that beauty in her since she was young. When he used to watch Sasuke from afar, he would often see her hovering over him. Man did she want Sasuke, but Sasuke never really had any interest in her until she grew some boobs. Itachi however had interest in her way before she became a women(creepy I know). He always wanted to hold the pink haired ninja in his arms..he always wanted her to be his. Something about her drew him in.

_What the hell am I thinking? Sakura is a young girl...WELL...NOT _.._that young ..but she's only 22 years old. The girls been through so much. If I were to tell her how I feel, she might reject me. Which would be natural since she's been used and abused so much lately. I think the best thing to do would be to just take care of her until she mentally stable. Then again...she'll cause sexual issues for me...I can't look at her without thinking about sex...damn..I'm just as bad as Orochimaru..._

The door flung open and hit Itachi in the face. Itachi yelped and then looked bug eyed.

"H-hey Itachi...sorry about that..but you picked the wrong place to daydream..erm are you okay your face is red"

"Of course I am not okay Kisame...you moron. Where the hell were you doing? You were suppose to be here 2 hours ago"

"H-heh about that...I got kinda hungry on the way over here so I stopped at a ramen shop and bought some ramen noodles and some other ingredients so that I could cook us a meal"

"You're the only person I know that would stop at a ramen shop to buy food to cook instead of just eating there..."

"Uh huh..anyway how's the girl? Is she awake? Maybe she'll want some of my delicious cooking. My ramen does wonders."

"No she's not awake. I would like you to take care of her before you start cooking a storm in the kitchen. Stay with her until she awakes."

"But I'm starving..."

His stomach grumbles.

"Just go take care of Sakura."

"Alright, alright, I'm going..jeez"

Kisame walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and then looked at the pink haired girl.

_Damn she's been through hell...look at those bruises on her arms ..and those bite marks...those are definitely Orochimaru's teeth marks. _

He lifted the blanket and then wished he hadn't since he noticed that she was completely nude under. He let go of the blanket and then covered her. He then walked into the bathroom and wet a cloth with hot water and placed it on her forehead. Eventually, he thought, she would wake up. Itachi only froze time, though it does affect those not frozen, they can get stunned for a while. But it eventually wears off. He looked at her again.

"I wonder why Itachi decided to save you, he never comes to anybody's rescue. I mean NEVER. What is so special about a pink haired ninja from Konoha?"

Sakura suddenly groaned and moved.

"W-where..."

"What?" asked Kisame

"W-where am I"

"Your safe. Itachi saved your life."

"Itachi?"

"Yes Itachi saved you. I know it might be hard to believe but he did. You wouldn't think a killer like him would want to save anyone but there's something about you that apparently made him want to come to the rescue."

"..."

"Oh and your in a cabin...far from civilization. Its like 15 miles to the nearest village"

"Oh..and who are you?

"I'm Kisame!"

He smiled.

"I've been attending to you for the past 45 mins."

Sakura sat up in Itachi's bed. She looked around and then looked back at Kisame.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it. Oh..which reminds me, your completely naked under that blanket so I took it upon myself to get you some clothes. Here.."

He handed her a T-shirt and shorts.

"This was all I could fine"

"Thats fine. Thank you again"

She smiled. Kisame nodded and walked out of the room. He sat on the couch and then looked around.

_Where did Itachi go_

_I'm right here_

_Your in my mind...what the hell???_

_No..well..yes_

_Dude this is creepy...get out..._

"You really take the fun out of everything don't you" said Itachi as he came out of the corner.

"Well it was creepy man. Anyway the girl is awake and she's getting dressed."

"R-really she finally woke up. Is she fine?"

"Yes she's fine. But I'm sure she's super hungry...I know I am"

"I'm sure she is"

"Then I can go cook now right. I can go cook up a great dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome!"

Kisame jumped and ran to the kitchen. He got started right away. You could here the clanking of plates and pans. Kisame was having a field day. Sakura opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Itachi quicky turned and looked at her. She filled the room with the scent of flowers. Oh..it was heavenly. Itachi motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She nodded and sat beside him.

"I wanted to thank you Itachi. You protected me from Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. I never thought you would turn out to be such a nice guy. I mean after all the stuff your brother said about you, I expected you to be a jerk and a killer...which I know you are..but anyway thank you"

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Itachi blushed. His cheeks were now rose colored.

"U-um..no problem..and I don't do this for everyone. I only do it for you"

Sakura smiled and then took a deep breath. The smell of Kisame's cooking filled her nostrils.

"Oh my something smells wonderful"

She stood up and walked to the Kitchen. Just when she was about to walk in, Itachi grabbed her arm.

"He doesn't like to be bothered when he's cooking. He says it messes up his cooking or whatever"

"Oh.."

"Come back and sit down with me"

"Alright"

They walked back to the couch and sat down. Sakura looked at Itachi and noticed he always had a serious look on his face.

_Did he ever smile. Did he even know how?_

"Itachi"

"What"

"Arigato"

Itachi flashed her a smile. Though it was almost like a smirk, it was the only facial expression he had ever had...ever. Sakura smiled back and then leaned against him.

"Your like a hero. You saved me from being raped...well further raped..."

"Y-yea"

He began to get nervous. Things were too comfortable. He didn't trust himself in the same room with her..but he wanted her with him. Oh..he was so confused as to what he wanted to do

"I wish I could have saved myself though..I trained so hard to get super strong and I still couldn't get those jerks off me. Hey...how long do I have to stay here with you?"

"Until I know that its safe to let you out on your own again. They still might be looking for you...especially my brother. He seems to lust for you now."

"How would you know that?"

"I've been watching him"

"Ewww...Itachi you perv"

"No, no, no...not like that...well sorta...but I never ..ahhh forget it"

"Heheh...your so cute when you get flustered"

Itachi blushed again. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her leg. Sakura put her hand on his and smiled.

"You are much kinder then Sasuke"

Itachi moved his hand higher up to her thigh.

"Your are as forward as him though..."

"I'm sorry..."

He moved his hand off her thigh

"Don't be."

She grabbed his hand and put it back on her thigh.

"I don't mind. You have kind hands..and plus I like it"

He moved his hand higher and stuck it inside her pants. She was surprised, but his hands...oh his hands were so warm and...she just didn't care. He made his way into her panties and felt on her clit. He toyed with it. She moved around and moaned. Itachi was in heaven..he wanted her so bad. He stuck his fingers inside her. She grabbed on to him. She let out a few moans and then kissed Itachi on the lips.

_Ooh..man his fingers..they're so long..oh...Itachi Uchiha...the man of my dreams...your just so wonderful..._

"Hey guys! The foods done!"

Kisame walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen

"Guys?"

He dropped the bowl and it shattered all over the place. He looked at Sakura and Itachi on the couch...Itachi had his hands in her pants and his tongue in her mouth.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??? Am I seeing things?? No way...Itachi was...oh god..._


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so here's Chapter 5!

Thank you guy's for the reviews, appreciate it

So without further a do...

XXXXXXXXXXX new scene

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sakura and Itachi jumped and quickly tired to fix themselves up.

"H-hey Kisame, buddy, hehe..what's up?" said Itachi as he fixed his pants

"Um we weren't...we were just.."

"No...no..I don't even wanna know. I was just going to tell you guys that the food was done and that you guys could come and it..that's all."

Kisame walked back into the kitchen. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other and then got up off the couch and followed after Kisame. They sat down at the round, yellow breakfast table and began to eat in awkward silence.

"Whoa, this is really good Kisame. This ramen tastes great" said Itachi.

"Hmm..yeah" said Sakura as she patted her tummy.

"...yeah I'm glad you guys like it, It took a lot of time to make, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Ha..yeah" said Sakura awkwardly

"I think I'm gonna go outside and eat. I need some fresh air".

Kisame stood up and walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house. Itachi stood up and tucked Kisame's chair under the table. He left his hand on top of the chair and then looked over at Sakura who was now eating like an animal.

"Cough..cough"

"..."

"Cough cough cough"

Sakura looked up and slurped up her ramen

"Um are you alright?"

"Of course I am, I was just trying to catch your attention. That's all"

"Oh...well what is it then"

"I don't think we should continue this"

"Continue what?"

"You know..what happened in the living room"

"Oooo...erm why not?"

"Its wrong. I'm suppose to be taking care of you, not kissing and fondling you."

"But you are taking care of me. I don't mind the touching, especially from you. I kinda like ya, and I would like for you to continue to do with me what you will."

"Do you hear yourself? I mean that's the most slutish thing I've ever heard. Don't you have any respect for yourself? What's happened to you? You were never like this.."

"How the hell would you know how I was like before!" she got out of her chair and walked to Itachi.

"You have no idea the crap that I've been through...you have no right to.."

"No right to what..judge? I have that right. Cause I do know how you were before and it wasn't like this. You were nice, caring, and innocent. You never let people take advantage of you so easily."

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"cried Sakura

"I feel dirty and weak...and used. No one truly loves me...no one...they just want to fuck me. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, those jerks...ARE RESPONSIBLE! HOW COULD I EVER THINK THAT SASUKE WOULD LOVE ME!"

Itachi put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"It's because you trusted him. He tricked you, its not your fault. But you can't let them change you into a whore. That's not who you are."

she turned her face

"...I don't know anymore"

"Yeah you do" said itachi as he turned her face back to his

"Your Sakura Haruno, shinobi, and flower of Konoha."

He hugged her and kissed her cheeks that were now wet with tears.

"Itachi? Do you love me?"

"..Yes..more than I will ever be able to show"

She let go of him and kissed him

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kisame, what about this one?" said Sakura as she pointed at a pink halter top

"Um, it looks pretty nice. If you want it grab it and just put it in the cart. You need new clothes anyway."

"Alright"

"So what else do you want?"

"Um..that black skirt..and those black boots over there"

Kisame walked over to the clothes and grabbed the skirt.

"This one?"

"Yeah"

He put it in the cart and then walked to the boots and put them in the cart as well.

"Well thats it. Kisame. Let's go"

They walked to the cashier and Kisame payed for the clothes.

"Thank you for buying me these clothes."

"No problem"

They walked back home and found Itachi sleeping on the couch. Kisame looked over at Sakura and pulled up his pointer finger against his lips as a gesture to be quiet. They then tip toed into Kisame's room and slowly closed the door.

"Why were we being so quiet?"

"Itachi gets a little cranky sometimes when people wake him up"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah so we should try and be.."

"Quiet" said Itachi as he walked into the room

"...I hate when you do that"

"Do what?"

"When you finish my sentences. Its so annoying."

"Get over it Kisame."

Sakura laughed and hugged Itachi. Kisame shot Itachi a weird look and so Itachi pulled away from her and smiled.

"Um Kisame, can I talk to you for sec"

"Yeah sure"

They walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door

"Whats up with this lovey dovey thing you got with her? She's suppose to be going home soon, don't get too attached."

"But here's the thing, I don't want her to leave. I think she should stay."

"Ooo, now you think she should stay. Before you said she should go home. Whats up with you man"

"I love her, thats what. I rather her stay here with us so I can take care of her and watch her"

"Whatever man...but if she stay you better take care of her cause I don't want her to get hurt"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...just nothing"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked up at the roof of his bedroom and began to think.

_What did Kisame mean? Was he implying that he doesn't want me to hurt her? But I would never hurt her. I love her...I mean don't I. Exactly what is love anyway? How do you know if your in love? I would die for her. That should count for something. But would I hurt her? I mean I know I've hurt a lot of people in the past, but this time is different, I really like this girl. I would never do anything to harm her, she's too precious. But she's also troublesome. She might get in the way of things I have to do. I often have to leave to go do missions..missions in which I kill people. How would she feel about me killing people? Does she even know?...gah..I don't know anymore._

He turned on his side and stared at the door.

_There's nothing I can do but just wait and trust that everything will work out for the best_

The door opened slowly. It was Sakura, speak of the devil.

"Hey" she whispered as she came in.

"Hey"

She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't know if thats such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust myself with you alone"

"What...come on you big baby, let me under there"

"Huh"

She crawled into his bed and layed her head down on his pillow

"Hmm..comfy"

Itachi smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you"

"Yup" she nodded

"Heh, bad girl" he said as he kissed her forehead

"Itachi"

"What?"

"Love me forever"

"Huh?"

"Say you'll love me forever"

"I'll love you forever, and I promise I will never let any harm come to you. You are special to me. Remember that pinky"

She blushed and got closer to him

"Its kinda chilly in here"

"Yeah I'm sure..."

He smirked and kissed her. They fell asleep and then were awoken by Kisame.

"Guys? We have a problem"

* * *

Alright so it was kinda short..but still it left you guys hanging, hahah, now you have wait and see what happens!

Review!!!!!!

Momoku


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so here's chapter 6. I know you guys have been waiting for it so enjoy.

Don't forget to review and all that other jazz.

Once again, sorry it took me so long to put it up, school was being a problem and so was the winter break

since I had homework I had to do.

Anyway lets get on with the story.

* * *

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"We've been found!" yelled Kisame

"What the hell are you talking about?

"They're outside. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto"

"Outside? Can we see them from the window here in the bedroom?"

"Most likely yes, but Itachi..."

Kisame paused and then continued.

"We need to be careful. We can't afford to lose on our terrain."

Itachi nodded and then turned to Sakura who was scared and shaking.

"I need you to hide"

"Hide?"

"Yes."

He looked around and then walked over to the closet in the room.

"Here, hide in the closet until myself or Kisame says you can come out."

Sakura walked into the closet and sat down

"Everything is gonna be fine. Trust me."

"Itachi...please be careful."

"I will."

Itachi closed the closet door and looked over at Kisame who was standing by the door.

"Lets go welcome them."

He smirked and then walked past Kisame.

Kisame followed after Itachi like a dog on a leash. Once they reached the front door, Itachi looked back at Kisame and nodded. He opened the door and then took a few steps. The sun was bright out, so at first it was hard to make out the three men standing outside the door but once Kisame and Itachi took a few more steps, everything was clear. There they were, smiling and smirking at the same time.

"So I guess we were kinda late to the party" said Sasuke.

"Pity you guys didn't invite us, we really do like orgy parties. But I'm sure you already knew that."

He walked towards Itachi

"You know I didn't think you would be so stupid. Did you really think we wouldn't find you or even try and come after you?"

"Actually. I was expecting you to"

"Oh really, big brother. Well I guess its expected since you're oh so smart."

Sasuke laughed

"So...tell me...how's the whore?"

"Whore?"

Itachi walked until he was face to face to his brother. A little more and they would have locked lips. Orochimaru and Kabuto were enjoying the brotherly debate. They were smiling the whole time. Kisame instantly knew something was up. There was no way these guys were so calm like this. Normally they would have attacked them already. But it seemed as if they were waiting for something.

"She is no whore, you son of a bitch."

"Oh...seems I hit a nerve" he chuckled.

"Hmmm...I can smell her all over you, brother. The scent of flowers is still present on your skin. It seems you indeed did have a party of your own."

Itachi's facial expression suddenly turned cold.

"Sasuke!" yelled Orochimaru

"Enough of this child's play...lets get down to business, shall we?"

Orochimaru walked towards them and pushed them apart.

"Not that I wouldn't love to see a battle of the great Uchiha's but it seems...Sasuke...you have lost sight of what is most important here."

Kisame watched as Orochimaru continued to talk to Sasuke. But then he noticed something...KABUTO WAS GONE!

"Itachi! Kabuto's gone!"

Itachi quickly glanced over Orochimaru's shoulder. Sasuke began to laugh manically.

"Kisame, quick go check on Sakura!"

Kisame ran into the house and then drew his weapon, but by the time he reached the bedroom it was too late. Kabuto was holding Sakura hostage.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Hahahah. Oh I don't know, I like having pink haired girls crying their eyes out. It would be a shame to give her over to you...I'll never be able to taste her again.."

He pulled back Sakura's head, exposing her neck and licked her.

"You pig" Kisame spat.

"Men like you need to be rotting at the core of the earth."

Kisame decided he would tackle Kabuto over, but before he could even try that, Kabuto up and disappeared.

"Fucking A"

Kabuto reappeared behind an army of bushes. Orochimaru could feel Kabuto's presence so he walked backwards and then smiled at Sasuke.

"Hmm it seems you need to choose your help better" said Sasuke as he walked towards Orochimaru."

Kisame ran out of the house and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"They got her...I'm sorry."

Itachi looked down at the floor and then took a deep breath.

"You guys are pretty clever..but.."

"But what?" asked Orochimaru

"If u plan on doing any sharingan attacks, I suggest you don't...I'll kill the little pink haired bitch right now, if it even looks like your scheming something, understand?"

Itachi was on the verge of losing his mind...

_What the hell am I suppose to do? Do I take the chance and attack or do I withdraw and let him take Sakura...either choice has a negative outcome...damn it...I'm sorry...Sakura..._

"Alright...alright...I won't try anything..just don't hurt her..."

"Big bro you really have hit an all time low" said Sasuke.

"You care for this girl more then you did for our parents...which you had no problem killing them by the way. You disgust me.."

Sasuke walked towards the bushes and dragged Sakura out by her pink hair. Sakura cried as he dragged her on the hard, bumpy ground.

"So let me ask you something..Do you love her?"

"Indeed I do. I wanted to have a future with her..one without pain.."

"What the fuck are you talking about...what happened to your ruthlessness?"

"I...I.."

"Save me the bullshit. Sakura is like your Kryponite. She's bad for you bro. I mean she made you into a pussy."

He took out a kunai and held it at her throat. Itachi freaked but he knew that one step or one mistake would kill her.

"So you care for her future and yours? But you didn't care about our Clans?"

"No..its not that..its complicated.."

"Complicated?" he yelled

"Complicated!"

His hand began to shake at Sakura's throat.

"Finish it!"yelled Orochimaru and Kabuto from the sidelines.

Sasuke's hand finally stopped shaking. But he did something unimaginable. He lifted his kunai and stabbed his brother in the stomach. Itachi gasped and fell to the floor.

"NOOO!!" yelled Sakura as she crawled over to the bleeding Itachi

Kisame ran to his side as well. Itachi held his hand over his wound and began to cough violently.

"Itachi..."cried Sakura.

"Don't leave me..."

Kisame put pressure on the wound and then applied some special medical plant, but it would only be enough to hold him. That's when it hit him. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto didn't want Sakura, they wanted Itachi. Kisame cursed at himself for being so stupid. He looked over at Sakura.

"Oh Itachi..I love you so much..you can not leave me"

"I am not..I am still here"

He lifted his hand and held it to her face.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

Itachi coughed once again, but this time it was blood. Thick, red, lacy blood. It went all over. He looked at Kisame and Sakura...they began to look blurry, he was losing sight of them...his sight was going.

"ITACHI!" yelled kisame

"Fight it!"

But it was too late, Itachi passed out.

* * *

As a side note...no, Itachi is not dead...or is he?

Anyway there is a lot of OCC but oh well, i tend to write better that way.

Hope you guys like it

till next time

Momoku


	7. Chapter 7

So after the super long wait for chapter 7, it is indeed, finally here. I have actually had this done for a while but school work and many other things got in the way. Please enjoy it :) and review it like you all have nicely done before.

And thus it begins..

* * *

When Itachi finally awoke, he found himself in a bed with a bunch of tubes and other things connected to his body. He quickly realized that he must be in a hospital and pulled the tube connected to his wrist out and every other tube that made him feel like a science lab rat. He sat up in the bed and look around.

"This looks like Konoha Hospital."

He grabbed his clothes off the table next to the bed and quickly dressed himself. Right after he put his shoes on and walked out of the hospital room. While walking down the dark hallway, he heard a voice call his name.

"ITACHI!"

He looked around, but he did not see anyone, so then he continued walking. Suddenly he was rushed from behind and tackled to the floor by none other then Sakura.

"Oh my god Itachi!" she squealed.

"You look wonderful! I'm so glad you finally woke up. I thought you were gonna die." she said as she cuddled up against him.

"Well thats comforting" he said sarcastically.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything" answered Sakura.

"Get off me...your crushing me."

"Oh right, hehe."

"Yeah, well it was nice to see you and everything but I need to go."

"Go? Where?" asked Sakura

"No where i want you to be, so just let me be."

He got up off the floor and made his way out the hospital exit doors. Sakura hurried along behind him.

Itachi looked back at her and sighed.

"You know, you can be a pest."

"A pest? I just wanna be where ever you are. Your everything to me Itachi" she said as she twiddled her fingers.

"But your not everything to me. Right now, I need to find Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru so that i can kick the shit out of them. I can't believe that little brat stabbed me. Sasuke, that stupid brother of mine, actually hurt me. It was your fault. You do realize this, don't you Sakura?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Women are always messing things up. All they do is hold men back and cloud their thoughts. You're no good."

Sakura stopped walking and looked down at the floor.

"Do you really feel that way?"

Itachi kept walking and then came to a halt. He looked back at her with eyes of emptiness and said

"I never needed you. You always needed me. I have no use for you. I'm done playing with you."

Sakura began to cry so much that her tears could have filled a whole bucket full of water.

"Oh...your crying. Why is that not surprising? You are weak. Crying is weakness. You are full of weak emotions. Maybe now your grow some back bone and begin to grow hate. The one and only emotion that is truly needed."

Itachi then turned back around and continued walking till he reached the gates of Konoha. He then looked back again at Sakura, who was, at the moment, looking straight at him, and smiled. Seconds after he then disappeared into a tornado of leafs. Sakura wiped the tears off her face and then began to laugh manically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame ran into the hospital and all the way to the room Itachi was staying in. But he wasn't there.

He began to worry and think the worst of things. He ran out of the room and then stopped in his tracks to ask one of the nurses for help, but it was no good, she didn't even see Itachi leave. Kisame rushed out of the hospital and then spotted Sakura walking.

"Oi! Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura looked at him and brightly smiled.

"Hey!" she said

"You just missed Itachi. It seems hes gone after Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru."

"What!?" he said in disbelief.

"He left without me?! Ugh i don't believe this crap. We were suppose to go together. Man, i swear, Itachi can be so selfish sometimes. Hogging up all the fun. I really wanted to have a good fight today."

"Huh?" said Sakura

"You wanted to go with him? He didn't even mention your name at all."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Kisame sighed.

"That guy, he always is after revenge. But theres no stopping him now, i just hope that he comes back in one piece."

"As do i."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi appeared in front of a large cabin looking place.

"This must be it. Orochimaru's hideout. Now if i could only find a way in.."

He walked around the cabin till he found a huge door. He opened the door and stepped inside. The door slammed shut. Itachi looked back and begin to carefully step forward.

"This looks like it could be dangerous" he said.

He continued to walk until, suddenly, spikes flew out of the wall. Itachi quickly dodged them and then stood still. He then decided to make a run for it. He sprinted down the hallway, dodging everything that flew out of the walls and roof till he reached the other side.

"Well I'm glad thats over with but man, this place has traps all over. Its like he was expecting me."

Being very careful, he stepped into the large room at the end of the hallway. As he looked around, he noticed that there were couches in all four corners of the room.

"What the hell is this? This has got to be the worst interior decorating i have ever seen."

He saw a door on the left side of the room so he ran up to it turned the knob. The door didn't open.

"It must be locked."

With all the force he had, he rammed into the door, but it didn't even crack.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Itachi sighed and walked to the nearest couch and sat down.

"Orochimaru, you really out did yourself. I mean, this place is like a puzzle" Itachi said to himself.

He lied down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. There was a big, shiny, chandelier in the middle of the roof. It looked like it was super expensive.

"Wait a minute" he said as he took a closer look at the chandelier

"Theres a key inside a piece of the glass chandelier. But how the hell am I suppose to get it?"

He sat up on the couch and pushed down on the couch itself. He heard a click.

"That must be it. I have to make all the couches click into place."

So he went around the room and pushed all the couches down into the floor until he heard the clicking noise. Once the last one was in place the chandelier fell from the roof and shattered onto the ground. Itachi ran up to the broken pieces of glass and picked up the key. Quickly, he ran to the door and unlocked it. He then found himself, in yet another room. It was much smaller in size though and looked like it was actually used by someone. The bed was made and the door to the closet was halfway open.

"Is this actually someone's room?"

He looked around the room and noticed some picture frames on the dresser. He walked toward the dresser and stared at the pictures. He could have burned a whole through them, the way he was looking at them. But he had reason too. The pictures in the frames were of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, AND Sakura.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is she in these pictures for?"

"Surprised? Are you? Well its completely understandable." said the voice

Itachi turned around and it was Kabuto. Well not really him but a computer generated Kabuto.

"Don't tell me, you actually thought Sakura was in love with you" he said as he cleaned his glasses.

"..."

"Speechless i see. Well i don't see how someone like her could love a person like you. You slaughtered your whole clan. Not even I would do something like that."

"That has nothing to do with it" said Itachi.

"Sakura is in love with an Uchiha, but it isn't you."

"SASUKE" said Itachi with hate filled in his voice.

"Ding ding. Heh Sakura has been in love with him since they were kids. She wouldn't just give up on him so easily. She also wouldn't let us have our way with her. In fact, if she hated us, she could have overpowered us at any moment."

Itachi clenched his fist.

"I forgot about her strength."

"Anyhow, Sakura has always been good at getting people to believe everything she says. After all she does look very innocent."

"Kabuto, why don't you stop hiding and actually show yourself to me?"

"Because that would be stupid to do. Anyway I'm done here. Later."

The computer generation disappeared. Itachi looked down at his fist and then looked back up. His face now was angry and full of hate. He knew women were wicked, but this was the icing on the cake. Now not only did he want to hurt the evil threesome but also Sakura. He couldn't believe he was actually right in making her stay behind. All the words he said to her were just to make her not want to come with him. But it seems those words were true. All he could think about was everything she ever said to him. It was a lie. All of it.

"Damn her."

* * *

Momoku Takata

REVIEW ! thank you :)


	8. The Finale

Alright so here is chapter 8

enjoy :) because this is the last chapter in Just a game.

I thank all of you who have read my story and thank you all for

the reviews.

The Finale begins

* * *

Itachi sat down on the bed and looked around the bedroom. He needed to find a way out of there, but there wasn't a door to be found, only the door that he came through and he clearly was not gonna go through that one. So he did a through inspection of the room this time. He got up and touched everything hoping to find a hidden passage out of the room. Eventually, he found that the mirror on the wall on top of the bed had a breeze blowing through the sides. He grabbed a sheet and held it loosely near the mirror, it moved swiftly. This meant there was air blowing through. He threw the sheet down and took down the mirror. The wind blew against his face as he crawled through the narrow passage. He kept wondering when he was finally going to reach the other side. He felt like he had been crawling for ages. Finally, he crawled out of the duct and onto dirt. While brushing off the dirt from his clothes he stood up and looked forward.

"Where the hell did i end up? Am I still even inside the house?"

Carefully, he walked through the dirt and plants blocking his sight. Itachi couldn't help but feel all the obstacles he went through in the house were trying to impede his advance to Orochimaru. Kabuto and Sasuke must have set the traps, after all they are his dogs. Always listening to everything that he tells them to do and never thinking for themselves. They were pathetic. But he couldn't help but acknowledge their intelligence because they indeed did slow him down. Both physically and mentally.

Once through all the plants he came face to face with Kabuto. Itachi touched Kabuto's shoulder to make sure he wasn't computer generated like before.

"So it really is you this time."

"In the flesh" said Kabuto.

"Don't even think about trying to harm me. Try, and I'll lodge this needle right into your neck. It is venom taken straight out one of Orochimaru's snakes."

"Fine. I won't. But you have to tell everything else you know about Sakura. There has to be more to the story. How did she end up with you guys in the first place?"

"Why should i tell you anything else?"

Kabuto lifted his arm and snapped his fingers. Sasuke suddenly came out of no where and ran behind Itachi.

"Cuff him for now."

Itachi hit Sasuke with the back of his head causing Sasuke to fall backwards.

"Be a good boy Itachi or I'll kill your blue faced friend" said Kabuto.

"Blue faced?...KISAME?!" said Itachi surprised.

"Indeed. We have him, now do you understand?. Thanks to Sakura, we were able to obtain him."

Once again Sasuke got behind Itachi, except this time he didn't make a fuss. Sasuke cuffed his hands behind his back and blind folded him. Kabuto was only an inch away from Itachi's face. He could feel Itachi breathing on his face. He pulled Itachi's hair back exposing his neck and with his finger, starting from the top of his neck, he led his finger down to where his clothing started.

"Your skin is very soft."

Breathing heavily, Itachi spoke.

"Please. I already agreed not do anything to you. I did what you said so please don't harm Kisame. I haven't the strength to lose someone else. Please, i beg you, don't take this any further."

"Why not?" asked Kabuto as he played with the collar on Itachi's Akastuki robe.

"Just..don't.." begged Itachi

It wasn't like Itachi to beg but he couldn't help but feel like Kabuto was going to violate him. He had agreed not to fight back, but he didn't know that it would lead to being taken advantage of. Kabuto took out a knife and with one quick slash cut Itachi's robe down the middle. Itachi was still breathing heavy and he couldn't move. He felt so frozen and disabled. Kabuto put his knife away and pushed off the robe. The robe fell around Itachi's feet.

"So beautiful.." said Kabuto as he examined Itachi's body with his fingers.

Itachi shivered and shook at his touch. His hands were very cold. Kabuto put his hands on Itachi's shoulders and looked back at Sasuke who was watching closely as his brother was being violated. He was just smirking and enjoying his brother shake in Kabuto's hands. Kabuto kissed Itachi on the shoulder, neck, and chin. He then kissed his lips and grabbed onto Itachi roughly. Itachi gasped. Kabuto was sticking his nails into his skin. Kabuto stopped and moved toward his ear.

"Kiss me back..." he said breathing heavily.

He licked his ear

"Come on. You know you want to...hehe."

Kabuto kissed his lips once again and just like he was told, he kissed back. Kabuto smiled as he exchanged saliva with the once dangerous man. They kissed for several minutes till finally, Itachi pulled away.

"What's this?" said Kabuto.

"Are you trying to tease me?"

Kabuto laughed while he unclothed himself. He grabbed Itachi by the hips and kissed him again. This time much more roughly then before. He bit his lips and his tongue. Itachi groaned in pain but his cries meant nothing. To Kabuto, he was just asking for more. When Kabuto finally did stop, he pushed Itachi down onto the cold ground beneath them. Itachi's hands hit the ground in a uncomfortable position. After all they were behind him. Kabuto got on top of Itachi. He placed one leg on each side of Itachi's body. He put his hands on his chest and leaned forward making their cocks touch. Itachi shivered and got goose bumps. Kabuto chuckled and kissed his chest. While kissing his chest he said something to Itachi.

"If i take off your blind fold, do you promise not to perform any type of jutsu on me?"

Itachi sighed. There was no helping it. He had too. Kisame's life depended on it. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

Kabuto removed the blindfold. Itachi's eyes needed sometime to adjust but eventually he had a clear sight. He looked at Kabuto up and down. He had no scars, no nothing. His skin was perfect. It was to be expected since he was a medical ninja but Itachi couldn't help but stare. Kabuto blushed and leaned forward again.

"Looking at me? Huh?"

"Yes. I am"

"So you do swing both ways."

"No. I don't. This is only happening because you promised not to hurt my friend. Nothing more."

"Nevertheless, you look lustful. I have turned you on. Have i not?"

"..."

"Nothing to say? Well then.."

Kabuto scooted back and put his hands on Itachi's aroused tool. Itachi looked down at Kabuto as he stroked him. Itachi grunted and softly groaned in pleasure. Kabuto began to stroke faster. Itachi's leg began to shake. Kabuto then put his mouth on it and began to suck on it roughly. This made Itachi moan loudly. Kabuto was driving him insane with his mouth. Somehow it completely escaped him that this was a man, now all that mattered was being satisfied. Kabuto just kept going at it until finally Itachi unloaded into his mouth. Itachi let out a loud groan and bit his lip. Kabuto licked his fingers.

"You taste wonderful."

"Do i?" asked Itachi smiling.

"Indeed you do."

"Uncuff me. Let me worship your body."

"Well now...i can't refuse something like that."

Kabuto uncuffed Itachi. Itachi quickly put his arms around Kabuto's body.

"Now now...control yourself."

Itachi had a much bigger body frame than Kabuto. In Itachi's arms, Kabuto looked like a teenager. Itachi looked into Kabuto's eyes with lust and with one hand he took off Kabuto's glasses and placed them aside. He then brushed back his hair and roughly kissed him while holding him tight. Sasuke, still watching, was trying so hard not to get turned on but he couldn't help but get a hard on. Itachi turned Kabuto around and bended him over. He stuck one finger in first and then two to open up Kabuto's ass for entrance. He spit on his ass.

Sweat fell down Kabuto's back and he shivered as Itachi invaded his body. Itachi positioned himself and then nicely inserted himself into Kabuto's tight ass. Kabuto moaned as Itachi pulled back on his hair and rammed into him. Slow and soft at first but then harder and faster until Kabuto was moaning so loud that he could have cracked glass. Itachi leaned on Kabuto's back as he thrusted into him and stroked his cock. Both now were breathing heavily and sweating bullets. Itachi was almost at his peak. He pushed in and out of Kabuto's ass faster now. Kabuto moaned and looked back at Itachi. Right before he spilled his bodily fluid, he took it out, and let it squirt all onto Kabuto's back.

"alright" said Itachi out of breath.

"Thats enough of this."

He quickly caught his breath back and turned Kabuto over. He placed one hand on his neck and squeezed. With his other hand he grabbed the needle and pressed it against his leg. Sasuke quickly snapped out his sexual trance and made a run toward Kabuto and Itachi. Itachi saw him and told him to halt.

"Come closer and I'll stick this needle into him."

"Alright. Fine."

"Where is Kisame?"

"He's with Lord Orochimaru."

"And Sakura?"

"Her also" answered Sasuke.

"Listen carefully to me Sasuke. You're going to grab my clothes and put them on me. Then your going to take me to Orochimaru."

"What about Kabuto?"

"He'll stay here. You're gonna hand cuff him to the tree that is to the right of you."

Sasuke did as Itachi asked. Kabuto, still naked, looked at Itachi.

"You are one crafty son of a bitch."

Itachi smirked and walked behind Sasuke.

"Lets go, lead the way."

Sasuke led Itachi all the way to Orochimaru's room and opened the door.

"This is as far as I'm going."

"You're right. It is."

Itachi stabbed Sasuke with the venomous needle.

"You bastard."

Sasuke fell to the ground. There was no way he would stay alive much longer. His skin was already losing color. He was looking pale. Itachi opened the door and saw Orochimaru and Sakura waiting for him. He walked further into the room and then stopped. He glared at Sakura.

"You whore. You vile woman. I hate you."

"You hate me? Am i suppose to care or be offended by your words."

"No. But by my action. Yes."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"I figured you guys would have camera's everywhere. But apparently outside this room, there is none."

"Your point?"

Itachi walked out of the room for a second and came back in, dragging Sasuke on the floor behind him.

"This is my point. I impaled him right outside this door. Yet you and Orochimaru didn't even notice."

Sakura gasped. Itachi threw his body right at Sakura's feet.

"Sorry about your little boyfriend."

Sakura began to cry. She fell down on her knees and cried on the body of Sasuke.

"This is impossible!" yelled Orochimaru in anger.

"Oh no. It is. Other wise he wouldn't be lying dead on your bedroom floor."

"You left Kabuto alive. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Sakura stopped crying and kissed Sasuke's forehead. She picked him up and placed him on Orochimaru's bed.

"You made a big mistake" said Sakura as she put Sasuke down

"Did you forget we have Kisame?"

"Thats right" said Orochimaru as he walked toward Itachi.

"Why would you go and do something so stupid when we have someone you care about? Baka baka."

Sakura walked towards a button on a wall and pushed it. A wall lifted up and revealed Kisame chained to a cross.

"KISAME!" yelled Itachi.

"Don't bother. He's passed out and can't hear you." said Sakura.

Orochimaru stepped even closer to Itachi putting him face to face with him. He licked Itachi's face with his long tongue.

"Do you want to have me too? I can assure you that i am much better than Kabuto."

Itachi hit his tongue away from his face.

"I rather die."

"We can do you one better" said Sakura

"You can watch Kisame die. You can watch as all his blood flows from his body onto the floor."

"How can you be so cruel. Kisame was nothing but nice to you. You fucking bitch!" yelled Itachi.

Orochimaru walked back towards Sakura and pushed yet another button. This time it made spikes go through Kisame's hands. He yelled in pain and felt his life flowing away in droplets of blood. Sakura looked straight at Itachi's face.

"What are you gonna do now?" she laughed

"Nothing! Hahahah"

Itachi smirked and caught her in a genjutsu. Sakura gasped. Everything around her turned red and black. She was unable to move. The only thing she saw was Itachi's eyes. His sharingan.

"Sakura help me..." said Sasuke as he crawled on the ground

"NO NO...THIS IS NOT REAL!"

"Sakura please..." said Sasuke.

He coughed up blood and was suddenly impaled by an enormous amount of kunai. Sakura shook her head as an attempt to block the illusion. But of course, it didn't work.

"NO NO NO SASUKE..I'M SORRY" she yelled.

Suddenly she was set on fire. She began to yell in agony.

"STOP THIS PLEASE. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Her skin began to flake off and turn to ash. Her conscious body began to shake. Her mind could not take it anymore. It was a horrifying nightmare. She just kept burning. Suddenly she is snapped back to reality, only to find that she truly was on fire and so was Orochimaru. Itachi had performed a number of fire jutsu. This time the burning sensation was the real thing. Sakura fell backwards and continued to burn. Orochimaru did the same.

Itachi hurried and took Kisame off the cross.

"What a sick thing to do.

Hey Kisame, buddy, you alright?"

"Yea" he said in a soft voice.

He put him down the floor.

"I'll be right back."

He ran all the way back out and uncuffed Kabuto from the tree and took him to the wounded Kisame.

"Please. Help him"

"Whats going on?" asked Kisame.

"Shh buddy. Save your strength" said Itachi.

"Fine. I will. But you owe me big time."

Kabuto quickly healed Kisame's wounds. '

"He should be fine now."

"Thank you" said Itachi.

Itachi hugged Kabuto tight and then said

"You're free now, you know. Orochimaru is gone."

"I can see that. I had been working with him because he payed me good money. But i guess i have no job now."

"You can come work for me."

"Are you serious?" asked Kisame as he got up.

"Yeah. 100 serious" said Itachi.

"Alright. I'll do that."

"I hate to break up your moment and stuff but this place is on fire and if we don't get out, we're gonna fry" said Kisame.

"Right. Lets get out of here."

They left the cabin and stood outside. They watched it burn.

"Well at least Sasuke and Sakura will be together forever" said Itachi laughing.

"Yeah in hell" said Kisame.

"Together nonetheless" added Kabuto.

"Well i'm gonna go pee...i've been needing to piss forever!" said Kisame.

"What the hell? Go then. I swear, you can be so random" said Itachi.

Kisame went to go to his business and left Kabuto and Itachi alone.

"So..you don't go both ways huh? So you're not gay either, right?"

"Now i never said i wasn't gay" said Itachi smirking.

"So then you are?!" asked Kabuto happily.

"I never said i was either."

"Quit screwing around with me!"

The End

* * *

Well once again i thank everyone for reading my story. Please review.

Sorry for any grammar errors and punctuation errors.

Momoku Takata


End file.
